Hermano de sal
by nieveardiendo
Summary: "Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros"


_Los Greyjoy pertenecen a G.R.R.M. Las frases en negrita son de Hermann Hesse._

 _Este fic responde al desafío lanzado por Trici, del topic: "Desafíos, pedido de fics" del Foro "Alas Negras, Palabras Negras"._

 _(Sabiendo que te gusta la pareja, espero que te guste)_

* * *

 **"Cuando odiamos a alguien, odiamos en su imagen algo que está dentro de nosotros"**

Las noches solían ser oscuras en tu habitación. Podías refugiarte en tu soledad escuchando el oleaje y autocompadecerte tranquilo.

Ahora ni eso puedes hacer.

Nunca te han gustado las velas, pero a él le encantan. Dice que quiere verte bien. Dice tantas cosas inapropiadas.

Ahora que tus noches vuelven a tener luz y compañía, tu cabeza parece el Mar de Pyke revuelto.

Y tu cuerpo un navío a merced de la tormenta más peligrosa.

Sabes que no está bien lo que hacéis. Sabes que si cualquiera se entera sería vuestro fin.

Sabes que no es más que un cabrón degenerado.

Sabes que por su culpa tuviste que matarla. Nunca le perdonarás por aquello.

Pero también sabes que ahora es tu rey. Que debes obedecerlo, que debes cumplir con sus mandatos.

Y si sus mandatos son que te dejes llevar al más profundo de los infiernos por su cuerpo... Sabes que ni quieres, ni vas a negarte.

Tal vez balbucees alguna incoherencia pidiendo clemencia, pero sólo lo harás los días que más quieras que te calle con su lengua.

O con su miembro si se siente benevolente.

Y ambos sabéis que te encantará.

Puede que tu mente se sienta llevar y arrasar, y es que en realidad él es el mismísimo océano, que te mece una y otra vez.

Su piel sabe a sal y sudor, huele a humedad y a pasión.

E igual que si te empujara bajo las olas, juega contigo.

Te da placer para quitártelo, te sumerge para después sacarte a que respires, sólo para que pidas más, para que ruegues más. Para que quieras, no, para que necesites seguir ahogándote.

Eres su entretenimiento favorito.

Él mismo te lo susurra al oído antes de morderte la oreja y entrar en ti con la fuerza de la marea.

Sólo su juguete favorito.

Siempre ha sido así, desde que sois niños y jugabais en la playa. Con una palabra amable podía controlarte, que hicieras todo lo que él pidiese.

Pero tú necesitabas esas palabras, ese reconocimiento. Y él siempre lo ha sabido.

Igual que ahora las necesitas.

Y por eso le odias más que a nada ni nadie.

Te ha convertido en un títere a sus ordenes. En un pelele sin voluntad. De no ser por él tal vez hasta serías rey.

Te arrebató lo que más amabas con viles trampas y engaños. Todo por celos.

 _"Ahora eres mío, todo mío hermano"_ Gime borracho de placer.

Y tu le rezas al Dios Ahogado por la fuerza necesaria para negarle, para darte la vuelta y terminar con su constante invasión, para matarle con tus propias manos aprovechando su sorpresa.

Pero tus rezos se hunden junto a tu Dios cuando él se empuja más fuerte dentro de ti. O te muerde el cuello, o te agarra las nalgas cual náufrago se aferra a su tabla.

O te dice que te ama.

Mentiras lujuriosas de un hombre malvado que disfruta haciéndote suyo.

Y lo sabes.

Pero nunca has tenido el coraje. El amor propio necesario como para que no te guste.

O para que no te asquee que ese engendro del mal te ponga mirando al Mar de Pyke.

O para que no disfrutes todo lo que te da.

Nunca has tenido la fuerza suficiente para no dejarte llevar, para que no te guste ese mareo en la cabeza.

Esa oposición de valores, esa tragedia irónica que es la vida misma, y esa lujuria.

¡Tanta lujuria!

Que se me lleve una sirena si no sabe follarte como te gusta.

Esos labios azules que te sonríen pérfidos cuando te corres en sus brazos. Porque él te lo permite, te recuerda.

Y sí. Le odias con lo que te queda de alma.

Igual que odias el mar embravecido, peligroso y excitante.

 **"Cuando se teme a alguien es porque a ese alguien le hemos concedido poder sobre nosotros"**

* * *

 _Creo que me ha quedado un Victarion un poco pasivo de más, pero la cosa ha surgido así._

 _Espero que te haya gustado :)_

 _Reviews?_


End file.
